<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Star Rising by Opalsong, reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445599">Bloody Star Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong'>Opalsong</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Force Addiction, Gen, Multiple Voices, Notfic, Oral Not Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Politics, Serial Killers, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rey needed more sustenance than she could scavenge to survive?  What if Finn needed a specific chemical only given to storm troopers to survive? What if Poe liked when there was splash damage?</p><p>What if Leia liked manipulating events so that people got what was coming to them? What if Han needed to let off some steam? What if Luke got a hit every time he took a shot?</p><p>What if Padme started killing for political reasons and couldn't stop? What if the reverberation of the high through the padawan learner bond kept Obi-wan and Anakin coming back for more?</p><p>What if killing was addicting in the force?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Star Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS AN AUDIO ONLY WORK. There is no text. We have blanket permission to create a transcript if you want to.</p><p>Thanks to Paraka for hosting!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="credit">cover art by Opalsong</p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p> <audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download</h3>
<table><tbody><tr>
<td><a href="https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Bloody%20Star%20Rising.mp3">MP3</a></td>
<td>02:33:32</td>
<td>105.8 MB</td>
</tr></tbody></table>
<h3>Music</h3><p><i>Star Wars Emperor Palpatine's Theme EPIC DARK SIDE MIX</i> from Youtube</p>
<h3>Crosspost</h3><p>cross posted at <a href="https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>